Whiskey Lullaby
by Sugar-Pain-RUKI
Summary: Singfic. What will happen when Kyo sees Yuya with Benitora after they marry? How will he react? What will he do? How will she react and what will she do? Read on. KyoxYuyaxBenitora


**Hey everybody!! Sorry it took so long! Any way here is my new story! I hope you like it! Hey, I have an idea. There are three song that are in this fic. Try and guess what they are. Well, enjoy!!!!**

* * *

****

**Whiskey Lullaby**

It has been three years since she was married to him. They bought a house to live in and start a family. It was just a small house; big enough for them and their future children. They had a few arguments from time to time but after a few tears shed from her eyes, he would say that he was sorry and give her a bug hug.

When he hugged her she would think, "Man, he sure has changed..." but she would not care and would return the hug. She loved the new him, but sometimes she missed the old him. The way he would call her names just to tease her, the way he would glare at her at night if she "woke" him up. She missed all of that. Yet, she was happy that he was now able to open up.

Even he was happy. He never really told her when they first met, but he loved her smile. He may never have shown it, but every time she smiled, he would smile to himself...mentally. In fact, he actually hated it when Benitora would flirt with her. Yet, when he saw her bang him up on the side of the head, he knew that she cared about Benitora, but not enough to go out with him. During battle, he would risk his life to protect her. Yet, if he died, his feelings for her would be gone untold.

One day, he told her that he was going on a trip to visit Yukimura on Mt. Kudoyama. She told him that she'd wait for his safe. He smiled, grabbed his tenor, and left.

**TIME SKIP**

He was on his way home, walking on the dirt road. He was really excited to get home. He missed her very much. He wanted to see her beautiful yet "annoying" smile. He wanted to see if the house was still the same. He wanted to see if her cooking was still the same. But, most of all, He wanted to she if she had changed any. Both physical and mentally. The house came into view and he began to quicken his pace. He got to the front door and entered the small house. He closed the door.

"I'm home!" he shouted.

No answer.

"Yuya?"

No answer.

He heard laugher coming from their room.

He began to worry. He made his way to the hallway and came to their bedroom door. Yep. It was defiantly laugher. He opened the door and was stroked with shock. His eyes widened. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Yuya was in the same futon with Benitora.

She looked at him in shock. This was not supposed to happen. Benitora was only here to give her company. Yet, he probably was thinking of something else. Like she was cheating on him. That was not what she was doing. That was what she though. She started crying as he turned around and left. She got out of the futon and ran towards him. When she got outside, he was long gone.

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**_

He went to the bar to have a drink and think things over. He could not believe that is wife was cheating on him. He did not know what to think anymore. He thought she loved him, but maybe she only thought of him as a tool. A Puppet. Something that she did not care about. He had a painful feeling in side of him. He thought it was his stomach, but it was his heart. To him, it felt like his heart was ripped out or was shattered into millions of pieces. After a couple of drinks he felt really drunk. He paid for his beer and left the bar. He went into a dark, alley way beside the bar. He looked up at the sky. It started to rain...

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

It was a sunny day. Everyone gather by the weeping willow tree; for it was the burial ceremony for the thousand man slayer. Everyone was wearing black. All of his women friends were crying, even his wife. The men tried not to cry, and they succeeded in that. All except for one: his best friend, Benitora. He could not help but to cry. I thought it was his entire fault. Yet, it was all in the past, and it could not be changed. He still felt guilty, though. He looked at the women beside him. She was still crying. To him, tears did not suit the green orbs in her eyes. He put his arm around her to give her comfort. She lunged at him and cried in his chest. He hugged her tighter. After the funeral, everyone left. She went home and was never heard form again...

_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night**_

She felt awful. She felt like a big chunk of her heart left her. Right now, all she felt was pain. Pain without love. She could not get away from it. Pain is always rough. Yet, right now, she would rather feel pain then nothing at all. She could not live with out him. These emotional wound will not seem to heal. This pain she is feeling is just too real. There is just too much that time can not erase. She walked over to the closet they shared. She glanced at his shirts. She pulled one off the hanger and put it on. It felt so warm, yet so cold. _"Yuya..."_ She spun around. Nothing. She thought she heard his voice, but nothing was there. She began to cry. She went into the kitchen to get her anti-depressant pills. She grabbed it out of the cabinet, but something caught her attention. A bottle of sake. . . . . .

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

* * *

**Well, have you guessed what the songs are? Tell me what you think they are when you review my story. Right now I'm working on two other stories and i do not know when i'll be done with them. Well, TTYL! Oh! and plz review! 3**


End file.
